An electromagnetic valve of said type is described for example in DE 10 2014 213 235 A1, incorporated by reference herein.
To realize a secure hold of the sealing element on the valve closing body, said valve closing body is equipped with an undercut. The sealing element has an inwardly pointing collar which engages into said undercut.
To produce a valve closing body with a sealing element, either a prefabricated sealing element is fitted onto the valve closing body, or the valve closing body is overmolded with a plastic for the purposes of molding a sealing element on. Both methods have their disadvantages: A fitting-on process can be automated only with difficulty. In the case of overmolding, cavities may arise in the undercut, which cavities impair the functionality of the sealing element. In both cases, a high reject rate is to be expected.
Geometric alterations to the valve closing body and to the sealing element are scarcely possible, because the support surface on the valve closing body for the valve spring cannot be relocated without the valve spring having to be lengthened.